


It's not okay, but it will be.

by AmyWoolner



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWoolner/pseuds/AmyWoolner
Summary: Peter is pulled out of school by Tony when May has a car accident. Peter needs a hug and Tony is more than happy to comfort his kid.Really short one shot cause I'm bored at work and had this idea.Iron-Dad and Spider-Son one shotPlease don't repost my fics elsewhere! I know I've given permission before to do so but unless I've given you specifically permission please don't! I am really glad you like my work but please don't repost it!





	It's not okay, but it will be.

 

 

 

Peter looks up from taking notes when he hears gasps from his classmates and whispering to see Tony Stark walking into his class and over to his teacher.

"You think it's an avengers thing?" Ned whispers and Peter shakes his head. The look on Tony's face tells him Tony isn't here to pick him up for a mission.

"Peter Parker." The teacher calls and Peter looks into Tony's eyes and instantly feels sick. He freezes, dropping the pen in his hand onto the desk.

"Pete." Tony says softly, snapping Peter back to reality. Peter grabs his bag, Ned telling him he'll grab the rest of his stuff for him.

Peter walks to the front of the class, well aware that the class are watching him curiously because it's hard to deny Peter knows Tony Stark when he's right there in front of them, but his eyes never leave Tony's.

"Whats wrong?" He asks nervously when he reaches Tony, not sure he wants to know the answer. Tony just sighs and throws his arm around Peters shoulders.

"Not here, kid." Tony whispers, leading Peter out of the classroom.

 

"What's wrong?" Peter asks the second the classroom door shuts behind him. Tony puts his hands on Peters shoulders and sighs, his eyes full of sympathy and pain.

"Kid I'm- I am so sorry." He says and Peter bites his lip.

"Why- What's going on?"

"We've gotta go to the hospital, Pete. May, she was in a car accident. A bad one." Tony says and Peter feels his eyes fill with tears.

"Wh- She's gonna be okay though, right?" He asks, not even trying to stop the tears falling down his cheeks.

"We're not sure, kid." Tony sighs, hating the fact that he can't tell Peter everything will be fine. Tony wraps his arm around Peters shoulders and starts to lead him out of the school and over to his car. They speed to the hospital in a sad silence and when they get there they both rush to Mays room.

 

"I- I'm scared, dad." Peter mumbles. It's 2 hours since they got to the hospital. May is unconscious and Peter is sat right next to Tony, leaning into his side with Tony's arm around him. He never calls Tony dad out loud on purpose, but sometimes it just slips out. Tony's arm tightens around him and he rests his chin on top of Peters head.

"I know, son. It's okay." He sighs, pulling Peter closer to him. Suddenly the heart monitor starts going crazy and Peter shoots up, panicked. A bunch of Doctors run into the room and usher Tony and Peter out of the room and into the hallway. The entire time they're waiting Peter is gripping Tony's hand desperately, and when a doctor comes into the hall and looks at Peter with sympathy he breaks down.

"No." He whimpers, tears falling down his cheeks as he shakes his head, refusing to believe it. Tony goes to grab him but all Peter wants to do is see for himself if it's true or not.

"AUNT MAY!" Peter calls out, letting go of Tony and rushing towards the room. Tony manages to grab Peter just as he gets to the room and sees Mays lifeless body on the bed, his arms wrapping tight around Peters chest and holding him as the kid breaks down. Tony's heart shatters at the pain Peter is in.

"It's okay, son." Tony whispers into Peters hair, refusing to let go of the struggling teen.

"No, dad, it's not!" Peter sniffs, turning around and burying himself in Tony's chest as he sobs.

"I know." Tony's eyes fill with tears that he refuses to let fall because he needs to stay strong for Peter, and he sighs, gripping his son tight. "But it will be. I promise, son."


End file.
